Shadowed
by FallenAngel04
Summary: [Oneshot] Prophecy or not, she's determined to end it all.


Disclaimer: I can claim mental rights on the plot idea and that is it. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Shadowed

She stood in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, glaring at the large doors to the entrance hall. Memories of her years there as a student rolled behind her eyes as she continued to glare, transfixed, at the doors. With a subtle shake of her head, she plastered a sneer on her face and raised her wand to the ancient doors. "Bombarda!" She threw the explosive spell at the doors, blasting them open and off of their hinges. Voldemort stood behind her, slight admiration in his glowing red eyes.

"They know we're here now, if they didn't before," Voldemort hissed, gaining a few chuckles from his army of Deatheaters behind him. She twisted her head, throwing her black curly hair over her shoulder and glanced back at him.

"Afraid of a real fight, are we Tom?" She asked, mocking him with her brown eyes. He sneered.

"Of course not, my dear," he replied. He moved up behind her and placed a white, spidery hand on her shoulder. "How does it feel to know you're destroying everything you used to love?" He breathed into her ear. She smirked.

"Love?" She asked incredulously, "I do hope you're joking. As if that has any bearing on my life now." She scoffed.

"Ah yes, but it used to, it used to so very much," he whispered mockingly, "you used to tell me so when we faced off in battle." He pressed his lips lightly to her exposed neck. She laughed ruefully.

"That was in the past. Obviously," she sneered, "I was misguided. Now come on, we're wasting time. I, for one, would like to have some fun." She smiled maliciously, an evil glint entering her eyes. Voldemort smirked. "They're waiting for us in the Great Hall. It would be rude to continue making them wait," she said malevolently, pulling up her hood and moving into the Hogwarts entrance hall, followed by Voldemort and the rest of the Deatheaters. She once again raised her wand, this time to the Great Hall doors, successfully blasting them open. She turned to the closest person, which happened to be Nymphadora Tonks, and pointed her wand at her. "Avada kedarva!" She cast, the deadly green light shooting out of her wand and successfully hitting the metamorphagus in the chest. Laughing maniacally as the woman's lifeless body hit the ground, she succeeded in throwing the first curse of battle. Beams of light shot from every direction as the Deatheaters swarmed through the doors, promptly meeting the members of the Order of Phoenix. As she moved through the crowd of people, killing anyone who stood in her way, she spotted her target not too far, battling one of the Deatheaters.

She felt a great surge of power ripple through the room and an evil smirk settled on her features as she realized Voldemort had killed Albus Dumbledore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Voldemort sit in the throne-like chair at the Head table in the hall, the place that moron headmaster used to sit. He sat, watching over the battle with a smile, nonchalantly throwing curses towards people.

She turned her attention back to her target and moved to challenge him. He faced her with the same stony expression he faced with every other Deatheater. Of course, she thought wickedly, He thinks I am like every other Deatheater. She threw a hex at him, purposefully grazing him. He threw a curse back at her and she dodged it easily, pretending to stumble. They continued throwing curses at each other; hers placed carefully so as to lull him into a false security that she couldn't do much damage. He let down his guard a bit and that's when she struck. "Sectusempra!" She screamed, the red light hitting him in the chest and slashing his skin as if it were stuck by a sword. He let out a howl of pain, promptly gaining the attention of most Order members. They knew their 'Golden Boy' was in danger, but could do nothing to aid him, for they were engaged in their own battles. "Immobulus!" She cast at him, freezing him where he kneeled. "They put too much faith in you Harry," she said, clucking her tongue mockingly, as she walked towards him, "The fools." She walked closer and his eyes widened as he recognized her voice and her face underneath her hood.

"H-Her-Hermione," he gasped, unbelieving that his best friend and Hogwarts 'Golden Girl' would betray him. She raised her wand, smirking evilly and accomplished what Voldemort could not. She killed the 'boy-who-lived' and won the war for the Dark.


End file.
